


Sherlock and the TigerBunny

by HiddenLacuna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unabashedly awful photoshop. Probably NSFW. Definitely not safe for those with any kind of graphics or design background, or functional eyes. The point of this is to make you laugh. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and the TigerBunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interrosand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/gifts).




End file.
